heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Rafiki's Ancient Tree
Rafiki's Ancient Tree, often called The Tree of Life, is home to Rafiki. The tree appears in all Lion King related media. Background The tree, which appears to be a large baobab tree, appears in every movie, as well as most merchandise inspired by The Lion King. Rafiki is often seen performing various shamanistic tasks there. The trunk of the tree is shown to be covered in paintings, including depictions of Simba, Kiara, and Kovu, all of which were drawn by Rafiki. Physical Description The Tree of Life is a tall and thick African baobab tree. Its leaves are always green, as it hasn't been affected at all during Scar's reign. It resides some distance from the Pride Lands and could've been Rafiki's place of origin. Appearances The Lion King Early in the first film, when it is heavily raining, Rafiki is seen drawing a picture of Simba on the tree's trunk. When he hears of Mufasa and "Simba's" deaths later on in the film, he smears the painting with his hand. However years later, while at the top of his tree, Rafiki smells Simba's scent through some dust and discovers that Simba is actually still alive. He then restores the smeared picture of Simba on the trunk, using red fruit juice to add a mane to show Simba's maturity. Timon & Pumbaa The Tree of Life is seen in all four of the Rafiki Fables episodes and the episode "Rumble in the Jungle". In the episode, "Once Upon a Timon," Zazu flies to Rafiki at his tree, informing him about Simba's reputation as king being in jeopardy and about Timon and Pumbaa's background. Rafiki tells Zazu about Timon's backstory, and after finishing the story, Simba is seen lying on a branch, hearing the story. Rafiki's Tree is shown to have a room with stairs and shelves on the walls. In "Rafiki's Apprentice", Rafiki makes his nephew Nefu fill the shelves with gourds. In "Rumble in the Jungle", the shelves are now filled with voodoo dolls. Rafiki and his tree also make cameos in "Mozam-Beaked." The Lion King II: Simba's Pride In the second film, Rafiki is seen at his tree, having a conservation with Mufasa's spirit while painting pictures of Kiara and Kovu's maturity. While talking to Mufusa, the wind blows a fruit on his tree and breaks apart, symbolizing to Rafiki that Mufasa wants Kovu and Kiara to be together. Rafiki objects to the notion at first, but he later agrees to it, hoping Mufasa knows what he is planning. The Lion King 1½ While Timon is traveling to find his place, he stops and cries beside Rafiki's tree. Rafiki suddenly appears while hanging from his tree. Rafiki teaches the meerkat about "Hakuna Matata," and if he wants to find his dream home, he must "look beyond what he sees." The tree is not seen afterwards. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Rafiki's tree appears briefly at the start of the film when Kion and Bunga run past it whilst playing Baobab Ball. The Lion Guard Rafiki's tree makes occasional appearances in the series, which takes place after Return of the Roar. Trivia * Rafiki's tree resembles a baobab tree, a kind of tree native to Africa, where the film takes place. * The Tree of Life is the centerpiece of Disney's Animal Kingdom. * In a deleted scene from The Lion King 1½, Timon and Pumbaa, in Rafiki's tree, look at Rafiki's pictures of Simba's presentation and Simba's defeat over Scar. Disappointed that there's no pictures of them, Timon talks to the audience, telling them that no one knows their side of the story. Later, Timon draws a picture of himself with Pumbaa, to Rafiki's dismay, who finds them drawing on his tree. * The Tree of Life makes a cameo in the Timon & Pumbaa episode, "Beast of Eden." Category:Locations Category:The Lion King locations Category:Homes